


Will you guys like to read a fiction of Sweets with an orignal character?

by mandykei



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykei/pseuds/mandykei
Summary: I love the character of Sweets so much . However, I hate Daisy. She is too annoying and arrogant, I really believe that Sweets deserve a better woman. But I am afraid that no one will be interested. So if you guys interested or want to see, can you guys comment me or kudo me to give me the motivation to write?





	Will you guys like to read a fiction of Sweets with an orignal character?

I love the character of Sweets so much . However, I hate Daisy. She is too annoying and arrogant, I really believe that Sweets deserve a better woman. But I am afraid that no one will be interested. So if you guys interested or want to see, can you guys comment me or kudo me to give me the motivation to write?


End file.
